


Slow Walk Home

by iihappydaysii



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post Liveshow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 03:18:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11614779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iihappydaysii/pseuds/iihappydaysii
Summary: Phil reminds Dan that these things take a little time





	Slow Walk Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I wrote after the ls. idk. It's super short but I wanted to share bc I liked it.

Dan was sat on their bed, leaning his head against the wall and taking slow breaths. It was a good live show. He’d been more open and honest than usual, than he'd even planned to be, but there were still little things he wasn't sure he felt so good about saying anymore. Even if there wasn't anything wrong about them, it just felt--

“Hey honey, how’d your live show go?” Phil asked as he stepped into the blue light of their bedroom, but Dan only barely heard the words. When Dan didn't answer, Phil raised his voice just a little. “Uh, Dan?”

Dan blinked, his focus snapping back into the present. Phil was standing just a few feet away, his hair pushed back the way Dan liked it and his glasses were slipping a little down his nose. Dan liked to tease Phil that he looked like a dad, but secretly Dan kind of loved it. Phil would be a dad someday. They both would be and it was a comforting thought--the family they’d begun to build together.

“Sorry, Dear,” Dan finally managed to say “I was kind of in my head there…”

Phil sat down beside Dan on the bed. “I could tell. Something you want to talk about?”

Dan sighed and put a hand on his head. There was an uneasy feeling between his ribs. “I just hate lying.”

“Privacy isn't lying,” Phil said.

“I don't care what it is or isn't, Phil. I care what it feels like.”

Phil stroked a thumb through the curl on Dan’s forehead. “We've talked about this. We can talk about it as many times as you need to be comfortable, but I do think we're doing the right thing.”

Dan leans into Phil’s hand against his cheek. “I call you my friend and call this my room and it doesn't feel like the right thing.”

Phil smiled softly. “I am your friend and this is your room.”

“Aren't you tired of living your life in semantics?” Dan asked. He wished he could just accept these things as easily as Phil did, but he always found himself rehashing it in his head. The same old questions over and over.

“It's not forever, Dan. We’re on our way. Once we get the house and the corgi. We’ll set a date for the wedding, and me and you, it’ll just be a thing that is. It's like a…” Phil’s voice trailed off. Phil was clearly searching for the words to finish what he wanted, and with Phil looking at him like that in the dim light of their for-now bedroom, Dan realized he knew how to finish it.

“It's like a slow walk home,” Dan said.

Phil pressed his lips to Dan’s forehead and whispered, “And we’re almost there.”


End file.
